A Heart Of Bliss
by letmysoullive
Summary: That night that Cal gave Rose the Heart Of The Ocean, something happened...something magical...but of course, Rose would never admit to it... ONE-SHOT, RATED M FOR LEMON.


**A/N:**** Hey guys! It's me again! With another lame one-shot to share! I've been wanting to write this for awhile! I wanted to make it a bit different from all the other stories, and i decided to make Rose want Cal's advances on her. I honestly hate all that rape crap..So, I hope y'all like it! Thanks to my friend, addine995 who helped me greatly! :) Reviews are greatly appreciated! Enjoy! :) -Maggie xx**

* * *

**A Heart Of Bliss**

Rose Dewitt Bukater sat at her vanity gazing at her reflection with sad eyes, trying to see the girl that was underneath her melancholy facade.

But she saw nothing. She was an empty woman. She had no reason to live. Not until now...

That evening when she had tried ro end her miserable life, she had met someone. His name was Jack Dawson, and he had seemed like the last piece of her puzzle in life. He was everything she had ever wanted. And he had saved her.

But her thoughts were cut short as she heard someone rapping on her chamber door. She inclined her head to see who it was, but did not call out...The door opened, and Rose that it was the one person she wanted to see the least. Her fiancé- Caledon Hockley.

He leaned casually against the door frame, and said in his deep, masculine voice, "I know you've been melancholy...I don't pretend to know why..." Rose knew that Cal was just trying to get something from her...he couldn't care less about her feelings...or her for that matter...his fake sympathy just made her loathe hin even more...

Then he came into the room and shut he music box that had been previously playing a soft tune-one of Rose's favorites-before sitting himself down on her dressing table, revealing a large, velvet box from behind him.

He said smoothly, "I was going to give this to you as an early wedding gift at our engagement gala next week...but I thought...tonight!" He opened the box to reveal the biggest, bluest, most gaudy diamond necklace Rose had ever seen.

She let her guard down and let out a genuine gasp , "Good gracious!" Cal chuckled, pleased with her reaction to his gift.

He rose from the table and went around her to clasp the diamond into place against her porcelain skin. Rose was surprised at the coldness of the gem...and how heavy...It felt more like a dog collar than a elegant piece of jewelry...Perhaps that's why Cal had picked it out...

She caressed the smooth surface of the stone as Cal talked about the necklace's history...Rose wasn't really listening, but she heard that it was called "Le Couer De La Mer" or "the Heart of The Ocean". Everything else was just white noise. She honestly just wanted Cal to leave her be for the evening. But she knew that he wasn't leaving until he got what he came for. And he always got what he wanted...

After he had finished his little "history lesson", Rose gazed at her reflection and said without emotion, "It's overwhelming..." Cal chuckled again, "It is for royalty...after all, we are royalty Rose..."That wasn't true! Of course they were very wealthy, but certainly not "royalty"- as Cal had just stated. God, he was so arrogant!

Then, he knelt beside Rose and began to toy with one of her long, red curls spiraling down her back. He gazed at their reflection in the mirror and said almost nostalgically, "You know there's nothing I couldn't give you...nothing I'd deny you..."

Rose just held back a scoff. He had taken everything from her, and denied her the simplest of things... he had ruined her every happiness... He must've really wanted something desperately bad to lay down this much crap...

After a final glance at their reflection, he turned to her and gazed intensely into her eyes. "Oh, open your heart to me, Rose..."

So that was what he was after. Her virginity. Of course he had pressured her into sleeping with him on numerous occasions, and finally, Cal had come into her room a few nights, and her share bed- trying to make her his, but always ended up disappointed.

But the truth was, she would never let him in. Never.

But as Rose looked back at him, she noticed something that she hadn't before. There was love in his eyes... Was it actually genuine, or was it just all part of his little plan to get what he wanted?

But something shifted inside of her- she felt some mind of connection to him...

Before she could all register this, Cal leaned forward and kissed her passionately on the lips. She had expected it, but she hadn't expected her reaction...She kissed him back with just as much emotion.

She groaned into his mouth, and he reached his hand over to wrap it around her waist. He picked her up and carried her bridal-style into his room, kicking shut the door on the way in.

He laid her down gently on his bed, and leaned down for a another fierce kiss- Rose offered it first.

She honestly had no clue what was happening to her. Just a moment ago, she hated him. Now, they were going to consummate their relationship! She was going mad!

Cal began to place soft kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. She moaned softly, arousing herself and Cal even more. He slid his surprisingly warm hands up her nightgown- rubbing her inner thighs, making Rose moan even louder. She was in bliss.

They kissed again with so much hunger and need for each other. They just couldn't get enough.

But, Rose soon became impatient, and began to unbutton his silken shirt- scratching her nails softly against his toned chest, making Cal growl with pleasure.

Rose then reached down to his groin and tried to unbutton his pants. But, he stopped her and chuckles playfully, "Patience, dear..." All he got in response was a soft whimper.

Then, he removed her nightgown the rest of the way off of her, leaving her bare body to his mercy. He could see her blush- even in the darkened room. He leaned down and nibbled her earlobe, whispering softly, "You're so beautiful..." She giggled in her tranced state. Then, he reached down and began to fondle her breasts gently, while pinching her pink nipples, making her extremely aroused.

He finally undressed the rest of the way, and Rose was surprised to see how big he was. She just hoped it wasn't painful when he penetrated her...

They kissed again, and Cal reached down to cup her womanhood- finding she was already quite wet. She gasped aloud and it echoed throughout the empty suite.

Finally, Rose's wishes were granted, and Cal positioned himself over her and killed at her with his dark eyes filled with lust. He was ready. But was she? She was kind of nervous...after all, she was a virgin...

Cal noticed this, and reassured her, "It will be alright, love. I don't want to hurt you..." Then, he leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. That was enough for Rose.

He thrust forward, and Rose cried out in pain. So it did hurt. Cal looked at her with guilt in his eyes...He asked tenderly, "Have I hurt you, darling? Do you wish for me to stop?" Rose just shook her head. She wanted this. She wanted _him. _He nodded his head slightly and kissed her hungrily before continuing.

As they made love, Rose felt as if she had a reason to live again. Cal loved her, and nothing else in that moment mattered. She forgot all the horrid things that he had ever done to her. It didn't matter anymore. In the one moment of heaven, she was happy. She was home.

Soon, they climaxed together, and stayed there panting together after. Just holding each other. Time was frozen.

But as Rose laid on Cal's chest and listening to the steady thump of his beating heart, she realized something. Something wonderful.

She loved him too.

She always had.

She had been too frightened to admit it. A girl like her could never fall in love with a man like him...it wasn't possible...

But it was. And she was happy with loving him. She always would be, from this moment on.

Soon, her eyes fluttered shut, and she fell into a deep sleep. Soothed by Cal's presence.

But when she woke in the morning, she was in her own bed, with her nightgown on. Had it all been a dream?

She was answered when she saw the big, blue stone set around her neck.

A Heart Of Bliss.


End file.
